You're my Light
by Belief Among Unrest
Summary: He loves her, but she's a skeptic. Because really, who could love such a dark creature?


Yet another short oneshot for the Wallflower. Sudden inspiration hit me-hard. It was quick, but I feel quite proud of it (:

* * *

><p>"Radiant creature!" Sunako screamed. "Stop this right now! Stop trying to make me feel as if you love me!"<p>

"Hey!" Kyouhei shouted back. "I'm not claiming to love you or anything, but if I did, why would that be so terrible?"

She laughed crazily. "It's like you don't know me at all."

"I know you better than anyone else," he told her seriously. "And I know that you just love to deny what you're really feeling. You don't realize that the farther you go to deny it, you just make it stronger."

She stared at him coldly. "You don't know what you're talking about," she said frostily, turning for the door of his room.

"Oh no," he growled at her, snaring her wrist and pulling her back so that she collided with his chest. "You're not leaving now. You're in far too deep."

The darkness dweller stared up at him with large, unblinking eyes. "I don't understand why you are so fascinated with me," she cried out, her words laced with what seemed to be fear. "We've been over this a thousand times before. I don't _want_ you to feel the way you do, but you keep reeling me back in, making me question myself constantly."

He had snaked his arm around her waist without her noticing, his other hand still wrapped around her wrist, her palm splayed on his chest, much to her discomfort.

"You're beautiful," she burst out. "Absolutely radiant, and completely perfect." His eyes widened. "And I'm not! I am darkness and night, I _am_ the dark. Next to your beauty, I am a shriveled, hideous—"

Kyouhei cut her off with his mouth, kissing her for a mere moment before pulling back. "Don't you dare," he growled in her ear. "Don't you dare," he said again. "Don't ever say you're ugly, Sunako Nakahara. You're…beautiful," he breathed. "You just can't see how gorgeous you are, because you're stuck in the past, and refuse to live in reality." His mouthed moved down until he was talking into her neck, his warm lips pressed against her cold skin.

"You call me beautiful, but you've clearly never cared to see yourself," she said, startled at his declaration.

He stiffened, and then laughed once, bitterly. "I've known it forever," he told her with conviction. "You're the one who hasn't been looking."

"Because I don't want to see the broken girl in the mirror," she whispered, concentrating on the heartbeat beneath her fingers so she wouldn't have to feel the way he worshipped her body with his simple touch.

"Broken?" He asked incredulously. "There is no one stronger than you."

She closed her eyes, almost unconsciously gripping the material of his shirt in her fingers. "I thought you said you didn't love me," she said softly.

"I said I wasn't claiming to be. But it turns out I am," he told her with confidence.

"But I can't say it back," the raven-haired girl said regretfully. "Doesn't that sadden you?"

He shook his head slightly. "The only thing that saddens me is how you can't accept your beauty." He let her wrist go, wrapping his other arm around her waist. She put her other hand on his chest to steady herself.

"Beauty…" she whispered, tasting the word. "I've spent my life knowing I was ugly. How can I ever change that opinion of myself?"

"Because if the beautiful creature of light says _you're_ the one that's beautiful, doesn't that count for something?"

"Ah," she murmured. "It's appears I'm eating my words."

"Sunako," he said, raising his gaze to meet hers. "Can't you just accept that you're the light and get over it?"

"The light?" She asked doubtfully. "No, you've got it wrong. You're the light. I'm just the horror girl."

"No," he told her, cupping her face with one hand. "You're my light."

He kissed her. He kissed her, he kissed her, he kissed her, and the light shone bright enough to blot out all the darkness.

* * *

><p>Yeah, so... read and review, eh? Eh? Eh? :D<p> 


End file.
